This invention relates generally to an electronic analog timepiece having hands and an illustration on the dial and more particularly, to an electronic analog timepiece where the illustration includes animation. In the prior art, in a digital timepiece having a liquid crystal display, an interesting animation including an animal is presented by a combination of a portion of the liquid crystal display and an illustration on the partition or parting plate of the liquid crystal display. For example, a character winks its eye, the winking eye is part of the liquid crystal display. In other animations, a ball moves, etc. In an analog timepiece which displays the time using hands, and in a mechanical timepiece having a main spring, an indicator is mounted on the shaft of a pallet, so that reciprocation of the pallet is propagated to that of the indicator to provide animation. But such a display is of little interest as a dynamic animation. In particular, it generally only uses hands on which a picture is set.
What is needed is an electronic analog timepiece which has animation exceeding a conventional hand motion.